1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon fiber has a low thermo expansion coefficient, low density and good corrosion resistance so it is widely used in many fields, such as the aerospace and automotive industries. However, composites made from carbon fiber and zirconium diboride (ZrB2) have a low temperature oxidation resistance. Niobium alloy has a good oxidation resistance in high temperature. However, niobium alloy has a low wetability to polymer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.